


Glowstick

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [20]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biotics (Mass Effect), Blow Jobs, Caught, Coitus Interruptus, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lust, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Kaidan gets a new nickname after James catches him and Shepard in a compromising position...
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571231
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Glowstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forlorn_Melody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/gifts).



> I had long since chosen Glowstick as the nickname James gave him, only for my darling @forlornmelody to start thinking of Lady Gaga's 'Love Game'. Thus this fic was born, because of Kaidan's glowing disco stick...

Cool air licked Alyss' skin as her eyes fluttered open, the sheets beside her cold to the touch--odd, considering that Kaidan ran hotter than she did. Tossing the sheets back, she sat up and glanced around the loft, the only sound the burble of the fish tanks lining the walls and hamster Kaidan burrowing himself under the wood chips in his enclosure. She set her feet on the ground and stood, pulling his shirt over her head, not bothering with shoes she made her way around the model ship display and peeking into the bathroom, finding it empty as well, making her frown and put her hands on her hips. When she was Cerberus she'd spent three months sleeping without him, another six while she was under house arrest, and another two while he was in the hospital and they didn't know if they would ever get back to where they were.  _ Never again _ . Alyss didn't intend to wake up alone for the rest of their lives, no matter how short they would be. She was going to have to talk to him about this.

"EDI, locate Major Alenko."

"Major Alenko is in the crew restroom. He went in with a towel over his shoulder around ten minutes ago. I believe he intended to take a shower."

They'd been back together for a whole week, Alyss dragging Kaidan into the shower with her as often as she was able and now she wondered if he wouldn't take a shower in the loft without her joining him? If he needed her express permission, so be it--he'd get it. The lift whirred to life descending slowly to level three, Alyss heading immediately into the crew showers, the doors sliding open at her approach, the only light the glow from his biotics--which made it easier for her eyes to adjust. Kaidan's back was to her, giving her a liberal eyeful of his bare, perfectly sculpted ass. Smiling to herself she took a moment to admire him as she leaned on the doorframe, twirling a lock of black hair around her finger. Only a moment later, her hands were at the hem of Kaidan's shirt, tugging the garment up over her head, her intention to join him. Silently, she slipped in behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso, Kaidan jumping slightly under her touch, a biotic flare lighting the area as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Hey." She could hear the smile in his voice as he covered her hands with his.

"You left without waking me."

"Didn't have the heart." He replied, fingers lightly traipsing up and down her arms, as her hands wandered south, nails scraping gently across his skin and drawing a shiver from him.

"That's sweet...but next time--" Alyss caught his earlobe between her teeth, one hand stroking down his shaft and bringing him to full attention in a matter of moments. "--wake me."

Alyss' free hand curled around his hip, bringing his body back so his ass pressed against her hips, the action bringing her breasts flush against his back, excited tingles spreading out from the point of contact. He could feel their biotics hum in unison, making his breath catching in his throat and fairly certain the temperature in the communal showers had gone up several degrees. Kaidan braced his palms flat against the pillar holding the shower head, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing, his cock throbbing as she grasped his shaft, pumping once. Twice. Her movements were slow and strong and deliberate, thumb gliding smoothly over his crown again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base, pushing his arousal through her fist. He gasped for breath and swallowed hard, a shiver racking his body and her name dropping from his lips on a moan. Alyss bit her lip as he thrust into her hand, hips rocking forward and backwards as the tension inside him climbed higher.

She felt a familiar prickle of energy, his control over his biotics wavering and she stopped, Kaidan hissing through his teeth as she took her hands off him and reached past him for the soap.

Call it punishment for her waking up without him--left alone with the whispers in her skull. 

Alyss squeezed the body wash into her hands, rubbing it into a lather and applying it to Kaidan's back, massaging it into his tense muscles. "Why didn't you take a shower in the loft?"

He turned in her arms, their faces mere centimeters apart and he had to resist the urge to kiss her senseless. "I didn't want to assume...besides, all my clothes are in the port observatory. This was just easier."

"I think it's time to change that--bunk with me."

His smile as he nodded lit up the small area, reminiscent of the night before Ilos when she'd issued a very similar command. Her intentions were mostly selfish--she'd admit it. She pulled his face down three inches to kiss his mouth, Kaidan slowly running his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He gave her hips a gentle squeeze before wrapping his arms around her, hands coming to rest on her lower back, fingers tripping over the raised lines of her tattoo as she grabbed a loofah. She turned them so they both had one shoulder in the water, drizzling the soap onto the sponge and drawing it down his chest and working up a good lather before the spray of water washed it all away. Letting the loofah fall to the ground she took his hand in hers and turned him so his back blocked the cascade of water as she dropped to her knees on the shower floor. Kaidan's eyes flashed blue as she took him in hand, gentle fingers tracing along the veins snaking around his erection. She caught his eye and winked, arousal streaking through him when she kissed her way down the underside of his shaft, his hips jerking as she trailed the tip of her tongue along his sac, toying with his balls, and sucking them gently.

Kaidan groaned and swore quietly under his breath, fingers winding in her long black hair, Alyss pressing open-mouthed kisses to his erection, tongue snaking out from between her lips to tease him, as she gently sucked at the skin. Her hand curled around him, squeezing his cock as she pumped him slowly, hand gliding smoothly over his crown before pushing back down to the base. His responding growl made her smile. It was always fun for her to watch him lose control knowing she was the cause. Kaidan wrapped his hands in her hair, pulling her head back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. She pulled the head of his cock between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. Using her right hand to stroke him gently, her tongue danced across his crown, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt, deep into her wicked little mouth. Her finger delved between her thighs to tease her clit as she took him all the way to the hilt and sucked him off. She was killing him. He let out a deep growl, sending a shiver down her spine and it made her feel powerful that she could make him feel like that. She took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…like they had all the time in the world and she planned to make the most of every moment they had together.

He teetered at the edge of orgasm, blue flames licking across his skin, his brown eyes turning blue; he was so close--just a little more…

The door to the lavatory slid open, startling them both, Kaidan abruptly pulling his hips back, cock slipping from Alyss's mouth, and hauling her up and turning them away from the door, pinning her back to the shower pillar, his chest pressing against hers, palms braced against the wall as he tried to hide her naked body behind his. But it was too late--the damage was done. They should have expected this, the public showers hardly private. Alyss glared at James over Kaidan's shoulder, upset over the interruption. He lounged against the doorframe, grinning from ear to ear, eyes roaming over the two of them, Alyss's hand still on his cock and riling him up.

"I've been trying to find a less boring nickname for you than L2; I was sure you couldn't be  _ that _ dull...and now--"

"Vega, get the Hell out!"

He gave them a mock salute. "You and the Glowstick have fun, Lola."

Kaidan closed his eyes in horror.

"Well, that's going to be all over the ship within the hour." Alyss sighed, giving his shaft a gentle tug. "What do you say we finish this back in the loft?"

He nodded, smirking at her and bending to capture her lips with his. "I'm right behind you."


End file.
